lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Relationships of Sean Lovie
The Relationships of Sean Lovie are those relationships of importance to Sean Lovie. Family Alice Lovie See Also : Alice Lovie In the early days Sean felt rejected by the lack of relationship with his brother Andrew, and his father Bill. This resentment grew in his early days. The only relationship that seemed to have any balance was the one he shared with his sister Alice. This relationship would come to be the only true relationship that Sean had. In his mind Sean believed that she cared for him far more then she cared for his brother William, and this delusion only got worse as time went on. Despite the fact that he constantly saw her happy with his brother he made it up in his mind that all of this was nothing more then her pretending that she cared for William. He became so lost in his disillusion that he would imagine himself ending William for the simply reason that he would be saving Alice from the prison that she was stuck in. While Sean grew to love Alice in an entirely non brotherly way, Alice was hiding a growing fear towards her brother. To the outside and even to Sean the two appeared close, but for Alice she was hiding the fear deep within her. Unfortunatly as they both aged, many in the Kingdom began whispering about Sean having unnatural feelings towards Alice. He never did a very good job at actually hiding this as whenever the oppurtinity to stare at her came about he wasn't silent about his love for her body. When Alice would tell him that she didn't want him to look at her in that way, he simply assumed she was being shy, and that she actually truly loved the feeling that him looking at her gave her. Their relationship would come to a head following Bill Lovie corupting Sean through the use of Magi, and in his chaotic state he attempted to rape his sister Alice leading to a massive fight between Sean, and William of which ended with him being broken physically. While he was injured he continued to believe that Alice would come and see him, and profess her love for him, but instead Alice did not visit him once, and in fact he heard from servents that she was looking more happy then she had ever looked before. Finally in his mind realizing that she may not be faking her affection for William he turned his ire towards his brother who he begin to blame for ruining his chances with Alice. William Lovie See Also : William Lovie During their youth Sean Lovie and William Lovie III. despite being very close in age were never very close and the popularity of William was something that caused great resentment between the two brothers. The relationship between William and Sean would come to be a very big conflict in the Kingdom of Lucerne. Originally William was very affectionate towards his brother, but once Sean got older, it became clear to William that the shy, almost wierd Sean wasn't much fun, and instead of pulling him closer William would leave him alone. At this selfish age it appears William made a choice to basically ignore his brother, and spent all of his time with Alice and his friends. The relationship begin to collapse completely when William became very disturbed after Alice came to him and told him that Sean had begun acting inappropriate towards her. William unlike anyone elce did not question even for a moment his beloved sister, and instead nearly immediately went after Sean Lovie and this confrontation would lead to the Fight on the Stairs, and basically the destruction of whatever could have been between the two brothers. Sean would eventually upon the return of William from his journey leave with Bill Lovie, and found and lead the True Sons of Lucerne. His and William's conflict would finnally end with Andrew's victory in the battle of Berne, and with this in place the two dueled, and William killed him. Bill Lovie See Also : Bill Lovie After the birth of William and the immense feeling of happiness that Bill felt about William's potential, the fact that Sean was normal upset Bill greatly. The first interaction between the father and son was when Bill stormed out of the delivery room after Sean begin to cry which apparently Bill found the sound of his crying pathetic. As Sean grew up William was the one thing that Bill truly cared about and for this reason William constantly attempted to convince his father to be nicer to his two siblings and on the surface Bill attempted to do this. But playing pretend was never something Bill was good at so Sean was treated with an increasing amount of abuse as the years went on, and this only got worse as William and Sean completely fell apart leaving Bill free to do whatever he pleased. One of the more remarkable events when for an entire year Bill did not speak to Sean simply because the 4 year old boy had missed an arrow shot. In the end all of this abuse would lead to at age eleven Bill Lovie throwing Sean from the top floor of the Lovie Family Library and nearly killing him, but this event was able to be covered up by agents of the Circle of Magi of whom healed Sean and kept the event a secret. When Bill begin to increasingly lose his mind it was Sean that was targeted and this led to him cursing his son with a potion that made him increasingly angry, and violent leading to several major events including Sean's attempted rape of Alice and subsequent near death by William as a result of the attempted rape. Victims Rachel Wood See Also : Rachel Woood Sean Lovie and Rachel Wood would first come into contact when in Sean Lovie's first act of true violence he traveled south into Forks where he murdered a servant and then saw Rachel Wood and believed she had seen him do it. Believing this he would attack her and raped and physically abused her until Hedrik Clegane III. would arrive and protect her from Sean's then attempted strangulation of her. Thus it is within question whether Sean is perhaps even above Hedrik Clegane III. the person who has had the greatest effect on her life. Following the rape and subsequent escape Sean obsessively followed the changes in her life, and for many days and nights would stalk her and just watch her from a far. This behavior and obsession would eventually reach its pinnacle after Sean's duel with Andrew on the steps. Following this public embarrassment and his months long recovery he would lose his mind with rage, and unfortunately take that rage out on Rachel. Fortunately for Rachel Wood he was unable to get his revenge when William Lovie III. begin watching him and Sean was unable to leave Lucerne forcing his madness to remain contained within Lucerne. When Sean Lovie and William Lovie III. had there final duel Rachel Wood was one of the many girls that he ranted to William that he had abused and while William told Hedrik the information was never revealed to Rachel meaning she knows not who was her abuser. Ellen Page See Also : Ellen Page Sean Lovie and Ellen Page first came to meet when Sean Lovie saw her while she was visiting the Kings Keep with her family, and he was enamored by the innocent look of her face. Stalking her for days he finally caught her when she went south of Lucerne to a vineyard with two guards. Killing the two guards he would kidnap her and take her to a forest cave he had turned into his homebase, and there proceeded to torture her for hours. Preparing to kill her he found her eyes without fear and her saying Dragonoph prayers and all of this made him hate her to the point that he he planned to break her. Showing her two other girls in the form of Roslin Reyne, and Sophia Faraday he forced her to watch as he broke the two girls and eventually killed them but despite weeks of torture she never surrendered. It was at this point that he returned to Lucerne overcome with rage and lust and nearly raped Alice leading to his near death at the hands of William. Ellen managed to escape using a weapon that Sean had left on the ground in his rage filled exit of the cave, and returning to Lucerne she told noone of the attack, but begin preparing for her own defence when she started training in swordplay with several Dragonoph Knights of which one of in the form of Michael Cera would become a close friend. Allison Arryn See Also : Allison Arryn Allison Arryn was first introduced to the idea of Sean Lovie briefly before his arrival in Berne, and before her betrothal to Sean Lovie she was bethrothed to Harrold Krinner of whom she had little respect for. When Sean arrived in Berne and founded the True Sons of Lucerne, one of his earliest supporters was Allison Arryn of whom saw him at first as leverage to rise further then she could have ever imagined. She saw in Sean a chance at being the Queen of Lucerne, and she wanted to get in as much influence as possible. Allison Arryn realized early on in their relationship that Sean Lovie was a deeply distrubed person and in this she basically submitted to him mentally but acted physically as if she was being forced which allowed Sean to play out his violent needs on her. While this was going on she and Sean were married in a disasterous wedding in which Sean raped a handmaiden and forced her to stand as a maiden of Allison which nearly caused a fight to break out if not for the presence of the Windblown. Throughout this sexualized series of rapes Allison eventually became pregnant, and to her suprise when she told him Sean became so angry that he beat her to death in the throne room of Berne. Ina Hardyng See Also : Ina Hardyng II. Laurane Blount See Also : Laurane Blount Friends Lyanna Starke Category:Relationships